The present invention relates generally to image capturing, storing, organizing, indexing and retrieving systems and, more particularly, to capturing, storing, organizing, indexing and retrieving images via picture icons and voice activated commands.
At present personal pictures are typically stored as prints in albums or xe2x80x9cshoe boxesxe2x80x9d. Video images are stored on video tape in linear tape formats without any sequence directory. Images, both in still and motion formats, can be stored on Floppy Disks, Photo CD""s, Picture CD""s, CD-ROM""s, Video Tapes, DVD""s or similar media. However, video tapes do not provide random access to images, sounds, or video sequences, all of which can be stored thereon and later retrieved from the video tape. Further, CD and DVD recorders do not provide a convenient means to index images, sounds, or video sequences recorded thereon, either as they are recorded or after they are recorded. CD""s , DVD""s and other Random Access Memory (RAM) devices may provide a sequential xe2x80x9cchapterxe2x80x9d designation for each start/stop sequence recorded, but these are chronological, numeric designations. There is no current means to index, store, sort, or retrieve images, sounds, or video sequences using orally recorded alpha-numeric designations, graphical icons, or index images during recording of the images, or after images have been recorded. These images can be retrieved and displayed via computer monitors or television sets. At present the retrieval process is necessarily sequential and the organization required to develop a soft or hard copy photo album can be very tedious and time consuming.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image capturing, storing, indexing, and retrieval system where indexing can be performed both during and after recording of the images.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing, storing, indexing, and retrieval system where audio can be stored and associated with designated images.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing, storing, indexing, and retrieval system where indexing and retrieval of still and/or motion images can be done using key words, picture icon (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpiconsxe2x80x9d) and/or voice activated commands via a device such as a computer with a monitor or DVD recorder/player with television.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing, storing, indexing, and retrieval system which provides means for associating with each stored image an information file which includes automatically captured and stored metadata as well as user inputted data.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing, storing, indexing, and retrieval system which allows a user to designate at least one element of the information file associated with an image as an image link.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing, storing, indexing, and retrieval system which allows a user to add and edit information files associated with stored images.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing, storing, indexing, and retrieval system which allows a user to add images to already existing image files, or to add new image files for storage of existing and/or new images therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing, storing, indexing, and retrieval system which allows a user to create various image files containing images in a sequence designated by the user.
Briefly stated, the foregoing and numerous features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon reading of the detailed description, claims and drawings set forth herein. These features, objects and advantages are accomplished by an image storage, indexing and retrieval system in which a plurality of images are storable in digital form on a writeable CD (such as a writeable DVD), each with an associated information file, the associated information file including metadata which has been automatically captured and stored and/or input by a user. Metadata is automatically captured via the camera. The user can also input metadata via the camera at the time of image capture, or via a player/recorder system and its various interfaces when the captured images are added to an interactive database stored in random access memory. Various interfaces allow a user to designate at least one element of the metadata of the associated information file as an image link for each of the image files, and further allows the user to specify more than one of the image links for each of the image files. All of the images having a common image link form a group of images, and the user can determine a sequence of display of all of the digital image files of any group. The user can determine a sequence of display of all of the digital image files associated with a selected image link. An index is created of all of the image links associated with any of the image files and this index is communicated to the user. The user can, via a selected image link, retrieve the group of images having that associated image link with such group of images being retrieved in the sequence determined by the user. The sequence can be preset either at the time the user stores the group in the interactive database, or during subsequent editing of the group of images associated with the selected image link. Retrieval of a group of images can be for purposes of display on a monitor, electronic transmission, editing, copying, and/or printing of hard copies. The user may edit any group of images in the interactive database or add a new group of images to the interactive database at any time, including but not limited to the addition of image files thereto, the subtraction of image files therefrom, the creation and/or designation of new image links. The index can be communicated audibly or by visual display. Preferably, the user can input commands to the camera and/or the player/recorder system via voice actuation, or by tactile input means. A remote interface may also be provided to allow the user even greater flexibility to transmit commands either to the camera or to player/recorder system.